


Hungry for It

by the shame corner (sometimesimeow)



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alpha Jordan Henderson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Adam Lallana, Boypussy, Boys with tits, Breastfeeding, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Implied Mpreg, Intersex, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Adam Lallana, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Riding, Shower Sex, Submission, Top Jordan Henderson, Vaginal Sex, no betas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesimeow/pseuds/the%20shame%20corner
Summary: Adam has a body built for sex and made for Jordan Henderson.UPDATE: Edits + additional scene added as of May 29, 2020.
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard (Background)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135





	Hungry for It

In a way, Adam Lallana was born to be fucked. 

Had he not been a footballer, Adam’s pride would have been based entirely upon his appeal to alphas. His body invited attention, and from that attention, a phenomenon of lust manifested around him. His womb, which in all fairness was an ordinary womb seemed to call out for impregnation. His hair, which was brown and plain, somehow always appeared soaked in cum no matter how untouched he was. His voice was pitched like a cat's, and when he spoke, people paid close attention, not because they found what he said interesting, but because they like to watch his mouth open and see how deep his throat went. And all these features would have been ordinary features if the one significant feature he carried wasn't present on his chest.

Males weren't supposed to have tits. Not even omegas. They had pecs, muscles, a big chest, a firm chest, a soft chest, but Adam had these swollen mounds that could only be described as tits. He filled up every top he ever owned, and when he sat down, they almost touched the table with their fullness. Each bounce could awaken the same feeling in an alpha—be it an unfortunate twitch in the middle of a conversation, or a huge, balling knot ready to punch into a nearby cunt. The bullying at school was relentless, and the offers obscene. "I'd do anything to fuck you," an upperclassman whispered after cornering him in the halls. They were alone on the stairs, and his leer was burning a hole through Adam's shirt. Adam kicked him in the gut and ran. On another day, a teaching assistant had trapped him in the classroom and asked to cum on his tits for an easy pass. "Just this once," the alpha promised. "Be a good omega for me, Adam. Just once." Adam shoved him against the chalkboard and gave him a concussion. The nuns weren't happy with the alphas when they heard what happened, but they were less happy with Adam. His temper was declared "wild." As Adam grew older, he found himself running towards the safety of Bournemouth's fields, because it was the only place he wasn't the object of perversion.

From football, Adam learned to appreciate what his body could do, and not just what it could make others do. He learned that his legs could receive more than invitations and that his feet could dance with a ball as well as any ballerina. The press didn't talk like his peers; they called Adam one of the most technically gifted players of the decade, and they praised him for his precision and dedication. His success produced newfound confidence in his form. He could strip naked without paying attention to the eyes that followed him in the showers. He could joke around in the locker room with nothing but a towel. He still covered his chest when standing across from an alpha whose eyes dipped too low for Adam's pleasure, but now, he had Hendo's touch to remove the feeling.

Jordan Henderson was a man who threw dominance in other men's faces. Just the sight of his stare made Adam drip, and he commanded a room with his presence. People often excused alphas as being uncontrollable beasts, but Hendo proved the opposite—that power came from being in control of one's desire and the desires of others. Adam's desire belonged to Hendo. Adam couldn't remember wanting anyone but Hendo. He couldn't think of an alternative pleasure to serving Hendo physically, mentally, or _sexually_.

"I love you," Adam sobbed, clinging to Hendo as he sucked. "I love you, alpha. I love you so much…"

Hendo always smiled at the confession. He gave Adam's chest a temporary reprieve to reciprocate Adam's affections. He said, "I love you, too, Ads," with a dark stare before returning to the body he loved so much.

Hendo's favorite position was a lap full of Adam, and his mouth latched onto one of Adam's nipples. Like everyone else, he was obsessed with Adam's tits, but Hendo was the sole reason Adam was grateful to have them. All the childhood teasing was worth his boyfriend's affection. Adam's pussy was stuffed to the brim, and it burned. Hendo’s cock was too big to handle most times, but the penetration always spurred the alpha's favorite reactions from Adam. Adam's pussy was sticky with slick and honey and squelched with each thrust. His tits followed suit; they were generous with their production.

Jordan moaned as more milk, filled his mouth, and he sucked harder. Adam rolled his hips as Jordan gorged himself. His mate's fingers pressed into his ass, and the bruises were dark and opaque; it painted blue on Adam's near-transparent skin. The omega's chest was ruined. Bright, red spots everywhere. Hendo was starving. Adam once thought his mate would drain him dry with how often he drank, but all Hendo had to do was stuff him full again, and Adam stopped worrying about anything but breaking apart of that big cock.

"Hendo!" Adam shrieked when his mate bit one of his nipples. His teeth dug into his sore areoles. They would be swollen tomorrow. Hendo chuckled lowly and lapped over the bite marks he made.

"You have to be quiet," Hendo warned him. The bastard was grinning. "You'll wake the baby."

Adam whimpered. Their son was sleeping soundly in his crib. The doctor said it'd be safe to move him into the nursery soon, but they were still apprehensive. First parent jitters were the worst. Adam knew they'd have to make a move eventually, but he couldn't help but enjoy the intimacy of having their little family in the same room.

Even if it meant keeping their voices down for a few more months.

Hendo sucked harder on the other nipple. His free hand gripped Adam's ass and squeezed until there were bruises inside his crack. Adam released a loud, high pitched whine.

"I don't…" Adam couldn't believe he was losing himself already. Hendo just felt so good. "I don't…have something in my mouth," he countered, half accusatory, half begging for a gag. It was too bad Hendo didn't like filling Adam's holes with anything but cock because it was already occupied.

"You will," Hendo promised. He sounded regretful, but then he squeezed Adam's ass again with both hands. Adam jerked on the cock. His mate chuckled and resumed his attentions on Adam's chest. "So good," Hendo moaned as more white, milky liquid filled his mouth.

Adam shivered listening to his alpha's satisfaction. His instincts took over his head. The omega clenched onto the cock and ground onto it so hard Hendo's balls bruised the folds of his pussy. It hurt, but it was worth it. He could feel Hendo getting closer and closer to a knot, the swell of the bulge, and stretched open his pussy. This was natural, Adam thought blissfully, as he picked up the speed. He moaned, sinfully loud, and rode Hendo's dick, hard and fast without a break.

Hendo took his fill during his motions. Milk was running down his mouth, but he was almost gluttonous in his feeding. Adam bit his lip. His nipples were swollen and sore from all the attention, it hurt like hell and added to his sensitivity, but he loved how close they were, how they filled each other up. Tonight they made love facing each other, which was to Hendo's preference. Adam couldn't hold back his moans as Hendo picked up his rhythm. The alpha pushed his hips up to meet Adam's bounces. Both were moving at an unequal pace, and they lost their rhythm. Hendo shoved his knot near Adam's cervix, and only pulled out so the head could lock in a slightly less painful position. They should have spent the night like this, but then their baby started crying, and Adam's tits _gushed_.

Hendo's eyes went red. He threw Adam onto the bed, legs speared open by his knot, and viciously rutted into him. Adam doesn't even remember most of it. He only saw white. Adam wasn't sure if he was entirely conscious during the fucking. All he could feel was the knot tugging at his insides, moving the fist-size ball through Adam's used cunt. Adam twisted and writhed against the offending object, and moaned so loudly; he couldn't even hear his baby anymore. He was such a bad mother, Adam mused. Preferring a cock over his child, but Hendo's dick was just too good. His head was just mindless with sex; his orgasm flushed through his body as his instincts homed in on the thick, colossal knot ruining his insides. But it wasn't enough. Hendo grunted as he continued to use Adam's body, urged by the sight of how his tits just splashed out as Hendo thrust into him. Wet, splashes sprinkled over his chest as his body was fucked up the mattress. The alpha's mouth was watering. Hendo wanted more. He kept fucking into Adam without remorse, not caring about the damage it did until he was finally coming inside his omega. Massive amounts of cum flooded Adam's cunt, which earned another pained moan from Adam, whose inner muscles gripped the knot greedily, trying to keep it inside him as long as possible.

Hendo wasn't so kind.

The Liverpool captain kissed Adam deeply before taking his cock out of the battered cunt. The sound Adam made was pornographic. It was almost enough to make Hendo stuff his dick inside him again, and he wanted to.

Then, the wails got even louder.

"Shit," Hendo swore, breaking the post-orgasmic spell. The captain of Liverpool ran to the crib and picked up their son. Arthur was being fussy, and rightfully so considering his less than thoughtful parents. Hendo tried to rock him back to sleep. "It's okay. It's okay. Daddy's here," the alpha cooed.

Mommy wasn't—Adam's hips were still twitching. He didn't think he could move until he heard what Hendo said next.

"Did mommy wake you up? I'm sorry, baby," Hendo kissed his son's face. "Daddy's dick was just too big for mommy to keep—"

"Hendo!" Adam shrieked. He threw a pillow at the man, which he purposefully missed.

Hendo laughed and walked over to his spouse. As soon as he handed Arthur into his arms, the baby stopped crying. He turned his head and tried to feed.

"Jesus, you're a hungry one." Adam adjusted how he held his son so the boy could have better access to his nipple. "Greedy—just like your father," he teased.

Hendo moved behind him. He scooped the smaller player into his arms and started kissing his neck. He pushed Adam's hair away from his neck to get better access. "Your hair is getting long," Hendo muttered, before kissing him again.

Adam hummed as his baby slowly stopped sucking and got sleepy once more. "It is…" Adam giggled when Hendo nibbled at his ear. "You prefer it shorter, don't you?"

Hendo hesitated. "You don't have to change it."

Adam leaned back, relaxing in his partner's arms. He loved it when Hendo's arms were around him. Adam thought they should do it from behind more often; it wasn't Hendo's favorite position, but Adam loved the feeling of knowing Henderson was there without seeing him. Like a shadow that never disappeared. "It's just hair," Adam teased. "I'll get it cut soon."

"We can get it done together," Hendo suggested. He sounded excited. It might have been from the prospect of bonding, but more than likely, Hendo wanted Adam's hair cut.

"Sounds good." Eventually, Arthur stopped drinking. His eyes were closed again, and Adam sighed in relief. That was easy. He quietly got up from the bed and gently placed him back in the crib. It hurt not to kiss him before he did so, but Adam didn't want to risk waking him up.

Hendo pulled him back in his arms when he came close to the bed. He lapped at the leaked droplets but didn't resume sucking. Adam was both amused and relieved. His nipples were so chaffed, he'd have to douse them in lotion tomorrow for them ever to recover. When Hendo finished cleaning up his chest, he kissed both of Adam's nipples. Adam hitched his breath. Hendo pulled back.

"Ads…"

"Hmm?"

"If I keep…I mean…" Hendo looked nervous. "Will, you ever, y'know, run out of milk? If I keep drinking? Like, am I taking it away from Arthur?"

Adam blinked. He couldn't help himself and just busted out laughing. He covered his mouth to keep from waking their son again, but his giggles were hardly hidden from Hendo. Hendo's face flushed with embarrassment. He told Adam to forget it and crawled back to bed with his tail between his legs.

Adam was laughing as he apologized, stating he couldn't help himself, but he appreciated Hendo's concern. He took Hendo's face in his hands and kissed him. Still pouting, Hendo kissed Adam back.

"Don't worry," Adam assured. "I'll have enough for both of my boys." He briefly explained how milk production wouldn't stop as long as Arthur was nursing, and his body would continue to provide for their son until he was weaned. "Until then, daddy can drink as much as he wants," Adam teased.

Hendo turned red again. "'M not as smart as you, Adam," Hendo muttered. He became kissing Adam's neck more intensely.

Adam disagreed happily. "Yes, you are. You just have different priorities." He assured Hendo of this often. The two of them came from different walks of life, with Adam raised in the South surrounded by his public-school peers who he hated. Despite his disdain towards academics, Adam was encouraged to continue his education. Footballing could be his priority, but Adam's father never allowed Adam to forgo his studies entirely. "You never know what could happen, Adam," his father warned. Have a backup plan, because the sport was particularly harsh to omega players. So, Adam abided, and he was a good enough student to keep his father content and, more importantly, him at training. Hendo, on the other hand, used to tell him stories about skipping classes to practice, and all the close calls that entailed. "My father would ask his friends to keep an eye out for me." Hendo's father was a retired police officer, and it was damn near impossible getting anything passed him, but unfortunately for Adam's in-law, Hendo took it as a challenge. It didn't help Mr. Henderson's cause that his son was always able to convince his teachers not to fail him. Adam assumed they saw what he saw—a man who would become a legend, be it at Liverpool or anywhere. Adam couldn't understand how anyone could watch Henderson play and not think he was meant to be on the fields, playing in front of a stadium of people, leading an army of eleven to victory.

Adam was distracted from his thoughts when Henderson's mouth moved back to his chest. He wondered how Henderson didn't get sick of the taste. He'd been drinking from the source for months now, even before Arthur was born. The pump Adam bought sat in the corner of some forgotten room, collecting dust throughout his maternity leave. Even when Adam's breasts swelled up so much that they hurt, or when Arthur was too full to drink another drop, Adam didn't dare use it while Henderson was at training. It felt like he was depriving his mate of an experience that was rightfully his. So, Adam bore the pain, whimpered as his tits ballooned a whole size, and he was knocked off balance by their weight. The most excruciating hours of the day occurred right before Hendo came home, and then Adam could greet him, naked, wanton, and leaking from head to toe. He looked lewd. Hendo made the mistake of inviting their friends over after the practice without telling Adam once, and he threw them out when Adam welcomed him at their doorstep in an open robe with his tits on display and the slick running down his thighs. Their teammates swore to them both; they didn't see anything, but judging by some green-eyed stares and the newfound fascination with their ceiling the following week, Adam doubted the validity of their statements.

"Go to sleep," Hendo advised as his sucking became more fervent, "I just…want to taste you a little longer."

Adam tried to tell him to stop, but Hendo insisted and begged, and then he ordered Adam to relax and take it. Adam bit his lip. His instincts always fluttered happily when Hendo used such his alpha voice. Everyone praised Hendo for being a natural leader, but they didn't know the pleasures of being Hendo's mate and getting to experience those commands in the bedroom. It was an omega's wet dream. Adam bit his lip to stifle the desperate mewls. He hoped it wouldn't be enough to wake Arthur, but it would probably be a lost cause. Their little boy took every waking opportunity to get held by his mommy. If he turned out half as needy as his father, Adam would have to deal with two spoiled rotten alphas in his house.

***

Hendo and Adam's relationship carried an intensity that worried some of the other players. Everyone, from their teammates to their parents, warned them about going in too fast, too loud because while the fireworks were massive, the burn out wouldn't be worth it in the end.

The boys met months before Adam's Liverpool transfer. Several clubs had been eying him for a while, and it was only a matter of time before he revealed to the press his decision. Liverpool remained at the top of the list, and his agent and sister were currently in the middle of negotiations when he was called up for the England team. Surprisingly, the two hadn't met earlier. Hendo had been called up to the senior side a year before Adam, despite being younger—a testament to his skill—and Hendo wasn't present the last few times Adam had been playing.

There were more Liverpool players on the England team at the call up than Southampton players, so Adam was far from his natural environment. Henderson was vice-captain at the time, and Steven Gerrard was in the background, talking to the senior players about strategy when their eyes met. Hendo used the rumors of Adam transferring to Liverpool as an excuse to introduce himself. Adam remembered he was terrible at flirting, but so naturally confident it didn't matter if his words were as smooth as gravel or laughed so hard it made a scene. Adam liked his honesty, how his eyes never left him, and even when they risked dipping down where they didn't belong, Hendo corrected himself and apologized. Adam told him it was fine; he touched Hendo's arm to convince the alpha when he looked unsure. It was meant to be an act of assurance; completely innocent if not for the stare directed onto Adam the second his fingers brushed against the alpha's bicep. Adam retracted his hand as it burned. He looked down, nervous as if he did something wrong and was about to receive a scolding. The omega crossed his legs in a futile attempt to cover up his stain. It was humiliating. Hendo could smell him. Everyone could smell him. Adam's chest tightened when he saw Hendo's nostrils flare as Adam's wetness reached his nose. Adam excused himself to get someone water. Even from behind, Adam knew Hendo had not stopped looking.

Adam seemed unable to escape from those eyes. He caught the alpha watching him during stretches, when they passed by each other in the halls, in the dining room. His eyes were impossible to describe but they were always feverish and intense and punishing when they looked straight at Adam. Some of Adam’s teammates expressed their concerns.

“He looks like a serial killer.”

“He's not,” Adam protested, tiredly. He tried to smile. "He's just intense."

“It’s creepy that he stares so much.”

Adam shrugged. “He's intense," Adam repeated. "You have to be, I guess if you're going to play for Liverpool.” Adam didn’t address it beyond that statement. “Let’s just focus on playing for our country, alright? It’s not every day we get a call-up.” His teammates agreed eventually. Adam smiled and focused on bringing up their mood. With the plethora of talented English players, it wasn't often members of Southampton got acknowledged. He needed to make sure they succeeded. So he made them happy. Sometimes, he whispered sweetness in their ears, like ‘you're going to do so well, you don't nee good luck’ and ‘you know I look forward to seeing you play.’ Or simple things, maybe a lame joke or two. It wasn't as sincere as Adam wanted it to be. It was too forced. Adam was captain of Southampton, but his leadership skills would subpar compared to other leaders in the EPL. He didn't have the skills or the forcefulness other captains possessed, so he developed his man-management skills. He was good at keeping the peace in the locker room and the aggression on the field. His manager attributed his personability to him being an omega. “It’s always nice to have one on the team. Your kind understands how to work together.” Adam smiled to hide his annoyance. Adam was good with people because he learned how to be, not because it was ‘natural’ for his sex. It was smart, not instinctive. Adam wasn’t commanding, but he was appealing. If he was everyone’s friend, they’d be less likely to be his enemy. Adam didn’t have to worry about someone calling him a tease behind his back, because there were three other players snarling in his defense if they tried, and if someone upset him, the entire squad would be up in arms to make them stew in remorse. It was especially essential with the younger players, who were nervous little things when they arrived. Adam made them feel comfortable whether they were alpha or omega, and they followed his command if he needed them, too.

No, it wasn’t the ‘leadership’ quality that many captains possessed, but it worked out for Adam. He was the one who kept everyone’s spirits up after another relegation crisis, and he was the one wearing the captain’s armband when they made it back to the Premier League.

But the looks were becoming the topic of concern, and not just for Adam’s teammates. He wondered if one of them made a complaint. Because after training, James Milner cornered Adam and asked if he was alright with Henderson.

“Sorry?” Adam asked, confused.

“Jordan Henderson,” Milner clarified. “I know you’ve noticed him staring. We all have. He’s pretty obvious,” Milner admitted. “I’ll tell him to stop if it makes you uncomfortable.”

People knew Milner was a straight shooter. His ‘if’ hung in the air. Milner wasn’t assessing his discomfort for Adam’s sake—he was doing it for his friend. Adam glanced over at Henderson, who was bundled with the rest of his Liverpool teammates. He turned away when Adam caught him.

Milner noticed the interaction. He said nothing and waited for Adam’s response.

“I’m used to people staring at me,” Adam told him. He kept his tone light, to hide his repulsion from his past. He hated remembering _those looks_ , but Henderson wasn’t one of _those guys_. Henderson was special, and if the alpha wanted to find out why, he needed to speak with Adam personally. Adam told Milner this in not so many words. “I don’t know what I did to catch his attention,” Adam wondered out loud as he conveniently decided to stretch his arms, sticking out his chest, so it was noticeable by all. His face was burning when he did so. It was a brazen move, and Adam was embarrassed for trying, but he powered on. “It’s a shame we haven’t spoken since the first day. I guess it’s too late with our training is ending soon.”

Milner raised an eyebrow. He didn’t call Adam out on his manipulation. Maybe he was amused, or exasperated, or both. Adam couldn’t tell. He was completely stoic as he thanked Adam for his understanding and ran back to his clique. Adam made the most casual of backward glances and saw that while Henderson wasn’t staring at him any longer, he was listening intently to Milner’s message. Then, Hendo’s head went back to Adam, and before he could catch Adam staring, Adam turned away. He smiled to himself and ran off to his group of players.

Henderson didn’t wait a day. He met up with Adam before dinner and asked if Adam wanted to eat together. “Alone,” he added awkwardly as if that needed to be clarified. He suggested they take their meals to the fields so they could get to know each other without the noise clamoring in their ears.

Adam bit his lip. It hurt to reject him. “I don’t like to be alone with alphas. Especially after dark.” This was a precaution Adam took since he was a child. He had too many close calls in abandoned corridors, and though his former teammates that now played at Liverpool spoke highly of their vice-captain, Adam wasn't ready to offer up his trust just yet.

Hendo’s face dropped. “I get that,” he told Adam. He sounded disappointed, but not angry. It was a relief. Adam knew it would break his heart if Hendo were upset by his request. Adam was about to offer an alternative. They could be stretching partners for tomorrow, or they could leave the premises on their recovery day for a walk around town. Like a date, Adam would slip in at the end. He imagined the suggestion would have brought a beautiful smile to Henderson’s face to hear it.

But Adam never got the chance to see it, because Henderson asked that they could just sit together. "We don't have to go out," he said. "I just want to be around you."

A small but audible sound of giddiness aroused, but it didn't come from Adam. Someone watching was unable to control their excitement, and upon being heard, dashed away before they could be seen. It sparked an immediate reaction amongst the crowd, who'd dispersed when their eavesdropping had been brought to the two's intention. Adam sighed because he wasn't surprised people were interested in their interaction.

Players were as bad as the press when it came to gossip. Most of them spent their entire lives in the sport, growing up in the academies, signing their first contract as teens, and then retiring in their thirties without an ounce of self outside of football. Adam knew players who didn’t have hobbies that weren’t sport related—FIFA, golfing, etc. They longed for human interaction, even ones that weren’t their own. They were more invested than anyone when players found love in another teammate, and right now, Henderson and Adam were a primetime viewing. It would have been funny if it wasn't so damn _invasive_. Adam felt his skin itch.

Adam gave him a strained smile. “I thought you didn’t want the noise.”

Henderson was less averse to the idea than Adam. “I don’t mind the noise if you don’t.”

“Someone might overhear us," Adam stressed, still smiling throughout their conversation. He hoped Hendo caught onto his message.No player would ever sell a story to the press and risk losing their teammates' trust, and by the default, their careers. But these stories always spread. They spread amongst the camp, to their partners, to their partners' friends, and then, somehow and someway, it makes it to the papers.

Maybe it was because of his age, or his discipline didn’t warrant too many concerns. Jordan didn’t drink or smoke, and there weren’t any tales of wild nights out either. Adam, on the other hand, had been somewhat wild in his youth, and there was still a naked video of his online when he made a prank for his friend’s wedding. It probably didn’t occur to Jordan that his reputation could be ruined with a single picture. Or maybe, as his teammates pointed out, “He’s from Sunderland, Adam. He’s probably killed someone,” and the fear of the press hadn’t gotten to him yet.

Hendo shrugged. “They already saw me staring. My teammates have been taking the piss out of me for days now.”

Adam laughed despite his concerns; he felt the disapproval of his squad behind him, and it was a testament to his poor leadership skills that he ignored them and agreed.

On the surface, the two of them had a nice, unremarkable dinner. Adam kept his hand on Henderson's thigh the entire time. It was a foul move. Henderson was already smitten with the older man, but now his attentions bordered obsessive. He kept trying to make Adam laugh or smile, even at the cost of a few humiliating stories and potentially backfiring lines. Adam was no better. He leaned into Hendo and pretended he couldn't hear because the room was just _too loud_ , so Adam _had to_ move in closer. He used phrasing like "I love that—, I love it when—, I love how you—," like he didn't know any other words. It was nerve-wracking because Henderson wasn't some academy grad that needed to get broken in. He was a grown man who was going to captain one of the biggest teams in the league one day. And Adam was falling so hard, that by the end of the night, the omega was almost in his lap. Most of their food was untouched.

Henderson hastily tried to eat before it was time to leave. He was a quarter way done when Adam stopped him.

"I like to cook."

Henderson stopped eating with his mouth stuffed with room temperature pasta. Adam was sweating.

"There's a kitchen here. I could make you something light before we go to bed," Adam suggested. His voice was weak and high. Henderson listened intently.

"I thought you didn't like to be alone with alphas."

"I'll make an exception for you." Adam's hand trailed up the younger man's thigh. The tips of his fingers brushed against Hendo's crotch. "I think you're worth breaking a few rules." He then, maybe more nervously than he intended, asked if Henderson felt the same way.

Henderson stared at him and then nodded. "Yes," he told Adam. "I do."

Their second date was made on the same day as their first. Their food was left untouched. It was so easy, Adam thought in awe. Being with Henderson was easy. There was passion, and want, and delight, but none of the pain or effort Adam had become accustomed to experiencing when something good happened. Henderson didn't feel real. He was too good to be true. In his masochism, Adam wondered if he should make things harder. Go through the bells and whistles, experience the chase, risk losing what wasn't yet his. Free gifts were never truly free, and Adam would have preferred paying for this happiness than the fear of running out and never getting it back.

The thought of misfortune made him hesitant to sneak downstairs. Adam wondered what it would mean for him professional to stand up the Liverpool player. Henderson was the preference of the team. Everyone respected him. He had talent, could play any position and had the leadership to take control in a sea of superiors. He was a coach's dream. Adam was technically gifted, but how far would that get him when his bones were brittle, and he was bleeding on the field. Then, Adam thought about what would have to them. He wondered if they, Adam and Hendo, Adam and Jordan, Henderson and Lallana, could ever happen if Adam let this opportunity go. Maybe, Henderson would give him a second chance, but maybe he wouldn't. And that final thought is what forced Adam to leave his room at night and sneak into the kitchens. Henderson was waiting for him. Adam walked towards his figure slowly. He couldn't see Hendo's face, and that scared Adam because it reminded him of who Henderson was—the unknown. Adam got closer and closer until magnetism was so strong he couldn't pull away. Slowly, the light started to make out Henderson's features. He saw his ears first. Adam loved his ears. They were sweet and charming, and Adam would say they were his second favorite part of Henderson's looks because of their distinguished quality. He saw his nose next. Then, his mouth. Finally, the eyes Adam realized he adored.

Adam's smile broke out on his face. Henderson smiled back, just as bright and excited.

"Hey," Henderson said. He looked excited.

"Hey," Adam replied, accompanied by a laugh of relief. He doesn't know why but at this moment he felt like he's known Henderson forever. He didn't feel like a stranger, but a friend, and if Adam was lucky, more. "Let's make you something to eat."

Henderson looked especially cheery at that message. Poor boy, Adam thought. He must have been starving.

The two would have to go to sleep eventually, so Adam looked for the ingredients for a light meal. There was some salmon in their industrial fridge, and Adam hoped the staff wouldn't bee too upset if he stole it. Oh well, Adam thought sardonically. They could take it from his wages later. Tonight, he was making a seared salmon dish with a light lemon sauce. Henderson watched him as he cooked.

"I've never met a player who could cook," Henderson confessed.

"I'm not surprised," Adam admitted. "It's not a skill one would require from a football player." He waited for Henderson to comment on him being an omega, but it never came. Henderson was too fascinated by his knife work. Adam's chest warmed a little. He helped with some dicing, and Adam stroked his arm in thanks. They continued to flirt like this for a while, not so much in words, but in motions. Henderson's hand on his waist while they watched the sauce boil. Adam's hand over his when he stood, unable to help but wanting desperately to be of use. Small comforts turn into big feelings fast. Adam liked their physicality. He also liked Henderson's. Adam didn't seem to care what Henderson did, because Adam believed he would love it regardless.

When the meal was finished, the two found their old seats in the cafeteria. They talked more freely without the audience. Too freely for Adam's tastes.

"Do you like me?"

Adam choked on his fish. Henderson reached over to pat his back. He handed Adam water, which the Southhampton player graciously took and swallowed in large, deep gulps. When he survived the ordeal, Henderson waited for an answer. Adam laughed to hide his nerves, but they were practically inside out.

Adam opened his mouth, then closed it. He shook his head, almost exasperated by the alpha's behavior. "You know, you could tell how you like the food. I worked so hard to prepare it for you."

Henderson looked incredibly guilty for a second. "It's delicious," he assured. Then, he went back to staring Adam down. "Why did you make it for me if you didn't like me?"

"I never said I didn't like you," Adam replied, and almost groaned when he realized his mistake. Henderson's face broke free of its rigid constraints. His lips transformed into a smirk.

"So you do like me?"

Adam sighed. "No one teaches you Sunderland boys any tact, do they?"

Henderson released a loud, distinct laugh.

Adam wanted to both shut him up and record it.

"Tell me why you like me."

Adam shook his head. "I barely know you."

"You don't need to know someone to like them."

"That's exactly what you need to do," Adam disagreed. "You can't truly fall for someone until you know who they are."

"Some things are automatic." Henderson sounded so sure of himself. Adam wondered if he would hate or love that trait in the future. If this _relationship_ ever progressed beyond a simple, midnight dinner. "I like you, Adam."

Adam snorted.

Henderson chuckled. "Is that so hard to believe?"

Adam didn't like to project insecurity, but he couldn't help it this time. He looked at his salmon to avoid Henderson's gaze. "I think you like _certain parts_ of me." Parts every alpha liked, and for a very specific reason.

There was a pause between them. Adam could hear Henderson scratched his silverware against the table, and the sound hurt his ears.

"Look at me."

Adam swallowed.

"Adam," Henderson growled

Adam looked up.

"I like every part of you," Henderson told him. He sounded serious. "Every part I can see." Adam could hear his heart pumping. "And those I'll learn about."

Adam's response was stunned silence, but Henderson didn't falter. He didn't falter back to his nerves; he stared at Adam to make sure the older man knew he couldn't just run away. Without thinking, Adam told Henderson that he liked his eyes. "I like it when you look at me."

Henderson smiled, and it was soft and inviting. "You do?"

"Yes." Adam looked at Henderson again. He looked at all of him, and they were drawn back to the sides of his face. "I like your ears, too."

Henderson looked shocked. He started laughing again. "I used to hate my ears," Henderson confessed. "Kids used to tease me in school about. My dad told me I would grow into of them..." Henderson shrugged. "But I never did."

"I like them," Adam insisted, almost desperate. "I like them so much. They're cute." Like a puppy, Adam kept to himself.

Henderson blushed when he said it. The two conversed through the night. It remained unnervingly easy. They had shared taste in music, dissimilarities in movies and shows, and after the superficial parts of their conversation were done, the birds started chirping outside. It indicated that they needed to go to bed now, or risk a terrible training day tomorrow but Adam found himself unwilling to leave. It was Henderson who made the final call. He got from his seats and did a lousy job cleaning the dishes before they walked back up to their respective rooms. Adam expected a kiss or any signage of affection, but there was nothing. Instead, Henderson told Adam goodnight and good morning, and he looked forward to seeing him tomorrow, or rather today.

Adam's heart started to constrict, watching him go. He closed his eyes and told Hendo to wait. Hendo turned around.

"I like you," Adam confessed. Henderson stood there in his spot. Adam knew he was waiting for a repeat to make sure he heard the omega correctly.

Adam obliged. "I like you," Adam said again.

Embarrassment meant Adam wasn't willing to wait for a reply. He dashed back to his room, where his roommate slept without care to Adam's shame.

The training that day was horrible, and not only for the lack of sleep. Adam imagined he was a wreck. His passes were shit. His precision was off. Their coach took him aside and asked if he was sick. Adam wanted to say he was until Henderson suggested he would keep an eye on him. Adam thought he was going to throw up as Henderson pressed a hand against the small of his back. But then he whispered in Adam's ear that he wanted to see him again tonight. "And every night after that."

Adam released a soft whine which made Hendo's eyes dilate and growl.

The two were inseparable for the rest of their days in training, and until their match day, which signified the end of their brief attraction. Adam, like a coward, avoided him for those final hours. Then, Henderson ruined everything when he arrived at Adam's doorstep. Adam tried to smile, but he couldn't. The alpha asked if he could come in. The omega's front teeth sunk into his lower lip in anticipation. He glanced downward at the outline of Henderson's cock, which had risen since approaching Adam outside his hotel room—and it was such a horrible, aching feeling to know he couldn't just invite Hendo in because his roommate was there. Adam suddenly had the dirtiest fantasy of being split open on that massive cock. Then, he looked up at Henderson, who was waiting for his confirmation. Hendo didn't like half-assed efforts or replies. Adam thought that would make him an excellent captain in the future. He would love to follow his orders.

Hendo told Adam he looked forward to seeing him at Liverpool. Adam sighed. He told him there was no confirmation he was moving, but Hendo insisted they would be together. "You're going to Liverpool," he told Adam. "There's no doubt about it. I want you there."

Adam took a second to catch his breath. He shouldn't make promises. He didn't want Henderson relying on false hopes.

"Okay," Adam said softly as if his brain lost to his heart.

Hendo's lips twitched, before spreading out into a wide, happy smile. Adam smiled at him back and laughed and shook his head like he was amusing a child. He then closed the door and ran to his phone to tell his sister to make the transfer happen.

"I need to join Liverpool," Adam told her. "I need to." He didn't say why, but his sister agreed, and the papers were ready as soon as he returned to Southampton.

Hendo and Adam's love was instant and tremendous and worrying to most around them because it happened so fast. They considered hiding it from the team, but it became impossible when the two kept getting caught exchanging glances on the field or sneaking kisses in the corners. Even their fans caught on when their eyes met in the most endearing light during media activities. Eventually, they gave up and started showing up for work in the same car because Adam couldn't be bothered to find himself a place in Liverpool, and Hendo's home was warm and inviting.

Only Stevie was particularly supportive. Unlike their old manager, the former Liverpool captain believed it was important for his successor to have a lifeline. "He doesn't understand what it's like to be captain. To have everyone rely on you for the wins and blame you for the losses. You need someone to hold you up when the game starts to bring you down," Stevie told Henderson when their manager, Brendan Rodgers, told the new couple to cool it after practice. "Xabi was there for me, the way I want Adam to be there for you."

The match against Stoke City was Henderson's first game as captain. Stevie was sitting on the substitution bench next to Adam, who was looking at him with all the adoration in the world for his achievement. Henderson wanted to win more than anything in the world. When he did, the cheers of victory were nothing compared to Adam leaving the bench to kiss him in front of the crowd.

Adam called him his captain, his only captain, and it was a beautiful, precious moment for them; one that was only made better when Adam's doctor revealed he was pregnant with Arthur two months later. The pregnancy was a relief to Adam when it should have been terrifying. He entered Liverpool with an injury during the preseason, was relegated from captain of his own team to another player with barely any playtime. The baby should have been career suicide, but instead, Adam was elated to have something of Henderson inside him. The omega clung to Hendo for support when his life was falling apart, and now that it was rebuilding, it was hard to let him go. Hendo was everything good in his life, and he made all the bad things better. Adam loved the intensity in which Hendo looked at him and how much he adored his growing family. It wasn't until Stevie's retirement party, where his former captain found Adam on the balcony of their venue that Adam felt the need to confess. No one was listening, so Adam found himself telling the older omega that he loved having Henderson's baby inside him more than he loved the child himself. That he would always love Hendo more than their children because Hendo was his mate and the love of his life, and he could imagine a life without his kids, but he couldn't do the same with his alpha.

Adam asked Stevie if he thought Adam was a horrible person. Or weak.

Stevie stared at him before saying no. He understood Adam as an omega, and as someone who loved their mate so much that no one could ever comprehend the magnitude of their affection. It was the sort of love that transcended any other love, and it sometimes felt wrong because it was wrong to love someone so much. "Loving someone like that means losing apart of yourself."

Adam thanked him before they went inside. He returned to Hendo as Stevie returned to his mate. Xabi was the most excited for his omega's retirement, telling the team about their plans for the days ahead, including the children they would add to their already large family.

As they arrived home, Hendo spoke excitedly about his future as the captain of Liverpool as well. He sounded scared sometimes, and when Adam caught that twinge of self-doubt and fear, Adam assured him of his belief in him. Finally, Adam asked if Hendo was happy, and Hendo told him it was impossible not to be with Adam by his side. He touched Adam's belly and kissed his lips, and Adam whispered when they parted that he prayed their son ended up like his father.

***

Being captain meant Adam's terrible habit of letting Henderson have whatever he wanted got worst. Hendo was a big kid with adult desires. When he wasn't on the field, he acted like the child he was. Hendo didn't think twice about bending Adam over the kitchen counter while Adam was making dinner or rutting into him poolside when Adam was sunbathing. The omega knew he shouldn't be so accommodating, but it was hard to say no when Hendo's disappointment was the alternative.

Their relationship bordered scandalous because of this trait. On Adam's first day back from maternity leave, Hendo couldn't stop touching him. Adam considered telling him to stop, but his protests were always too weak to matter. Most of their teammates—the older ones who'd been there for a while, were familiar with their habits. While some found it distasteful, most were amused or resigned to the sight of Adam getting fondled on the field. The newer ones, however, were tripping over themselves to respond. Adam wasn't able to attend preseason training since he was in his third trimester, but the number of unfamiliar faces was somewhat disconcerting. It was a massive relief that Klopp, their new manager, and Adam got along so well. Adam thought he would be in trouble since he was one of Rodgers' last transfers, but the Southerner couldn't remember a time where he clicked with a coach so well. They'd only met a few times, but it was enough for Adam to look forward to returning to football. Klopp was incredibly supportive of Adam and Hendo's relationship and thought the affection would only serve to strengthen their team bond.

Klopp told Adam to get into shape as soon as possible, and he would see how Adam fit into his plans. "I'm afraid I'm not one for defensive work. I…like to get more physical. It'll be quite a change. I hope you can handle it."

Adam agreed immediately. He knew it would be a while before he played an actual match, but Adam needed to be at his best when the time came. He didn't want to spend his first season back as an unused substitution like before. Adam's goal was easier said than done because Adam put on his training gear and found his shirt tighter than he remembered. In fact, nothing fit right.

"There's the baby weight," Dejan Lovren teased when he caught Adam checking out his own backside for proof.

The words struck a chord in Adam. He froze on the spot.

Lucas Leiva scolded the defender for his lack of tact. "He doesn't mean anything," Lucas assured Adam. "You look great. Better than I did after my first."

Dejan backtracked and seconded Lucas' assurance. He told Adam he was only joking. He looked sorry as soon as Adam's expression came to his attention.

Adam smiled and told them both he wasn't offended. And to a degree, Adam wasn't offended by Dejan—because Dejan was an omega, and he understood what it was like to have his body scrutinized. Dejan, more than anyone on the team, wanted what Adam had. A baby, an alpha, a family.

Adam's irritation came when he went on the field, and people started to stare. For Adam, it felt like being in school again and having his body on display. The alphas were watching him intently, and all Adam could do was power through their drool and poorly hidden erections. If Adam knew himself, it wouldn't be long before he started a fight. Any of his complaints could be dismissed as conceit, or worst, classify him as an omega who couldn't work with a team filled with alphas. "It's just a little staring," he remembered some of his old, senior teammates used to tell him. And if Adam told Hendo…well, someone might die.

Fortunately, Henderson seemed to pick up that something was wrong and remained attentive. They did their stretches together and made light conversation. Hendo was about as subtle as a dump truck. When he called out Adam's awkward expression, Adam told him things were fine. Hendo didn't relent; he stayed close to Adam, checked up on him regularly, and when he wasn't there, had one of their mutual friends watch over him. It was unnecessary and infantizing, and Adam hated how much having Milner or Lucas around made him feel safe.

Finally, when the training was over and it was time to clean up for lunch, Hendo cornered him in the omega's showers before he was about to bathe. Dejan gave a massive moan about it, screeching at Hendo to get out. Lucas looked tired. He returned to his showers, knowing the alpha had no interest in him.

Adam closed his eyes and licked his lips.

"Is something wrong?" Adam smiled as if he couldn't feel Henderson's anger palpitating off his skin.

"You tell me."

Adam looked down. "Nothing much," Adam muttered. "Just getting used to being back. Not as in shape as I thought I was."

"You did well in practice. Kept up with everyone. The gaffer told me so."

The praise did warm up Adam's chest. He smiled—genuinely this time. Then, he looked up and saw that Hendo was still glaring straight at him.

"It's not about that, is it?"

Adam tried not to sigh. Hendo was too perceptive. He didn't like weakness if he thought it could damage their games, so he was always the first to spot it on the team.

"Don't tell me it's nothing," Hendo warned him. "Because I know it's something."

"It's…" This time Adam sighed. "It's the staring. I didn't think my body would catch so much attention. I mean, I should have known it'd be different but—"

"Who was staring?" Hendo asked. "Which alpha?"

Adam smiled. He loved it when Hendo was jealous, but this wasn't the time to play Adam's big, strong alpha and intimidate the team. He was their leader, not their enemy, and the team needed to know that. Adam could handle himself. "It's not important."

"Was it Ings?"

Adam laughed. "You always think it's Danny." Truth be told, the younger alpha did stare, but he couldn't help his crush. Adam remembered him from his loan to Bournemouth. He was surprised to see the boy was still sweet on him, and absolutely heartbroken to find Adam properly mated, and engaged to the captain of his new team.

"I'll get over it," Adam assured. "Just brings back some bad memories."

Oh, Adam thought when Hendo's mood darkened. That was the wrong thing to say. While Adam was never particularly forthcoming about his childhood years, he couldn't keep all the events and traumas hidden from Hendo. Hendo knew how alphas used to treat Adam, and he swore if he ever saw some of Adam's old classmates, he'd do more than tell them off.

"Hendo—" Adam was cut off when Henderson dragged him to the alpha showers. He was completely naked except for his towel.

"What are you doing?"

"If they're going to watch you, they have to know who you belong to." Henderson gave no room for argument.

Everyone was stunned still when Adam was dragged into the showers and pushed against the wall. The water was already on. His towel dropped on the floor to reveal his curved backside. It didn't have the fullness of his chest, but Henderson loved it because it was toned and firm and led to his soft thighs and strong backside that could be mounted without becoming bent from the burden.

Adam wanted to protest, but he could see everyone's shocked expressions as Hendo's lips assaulted him against the ceramic walls. If he said no, someone might try and pin Hendo as a rapist. If Adam said no and someone was able to stop Hendo, there would be a shift in the team dynamics—they might not see Hendo as the captain he was and deserved to be. If he said no, Hendo might have stopped, and it might ruin this delicious, feeling Adam got whenever he submitted to Hendo and let him take what he wanted from Adam. So instead of saying no, Adam wrapped his arms around Hendo's neck and his legs around his waist. he let himself get lifted up and forced against the wall. People were staring, but instead of staring at Adam's body, they were watching the show of an omega being owned by a much more worthy alpha than themselves. They were watching Adam getting claimed because they had no power to do so. It was empowering and freeing, and Adam loved it. He laughed like a satisfied omega and moaned into the kisses like a free whore. Adam gripped Hendo's face and ran his fingers through the man's hair. Underneath the running water, Adam could see the other alphas' growing erections and shrieked with delight as their kisses got deeper and messier, and their tongues touched each other's skin as well as the insides of their mouths. Hendo's cock was always hard and huge, but it looked bigger through the water's magnification. He could feel it pressed against his cunt. Adam giggled—and it was sinful because it carried all the pitches childlike innocence and an eager slut. The sound made just as many erections rise. Hendo and jerked him upwards so he could land against his cock, and Adam made another joyous yelp.

Adam couldn't wait to have his alpha inside him.

Hendo released him, and they shared another kiss before Hendo turned him around and grabbed his hips.

"They don't get to see you the way I do," Hendo growled in his ear.

Adam bit his lips as his chest pressed against the wall. He was covered entirely, and that, alongside the water's heat, made Adam lightheaded with pleasure.

Only Hendo enjoyed his tits, Adam thought, satisfied that none of these boys got to have a chance.

"I love your body," Hendo breathed out. "I love what you let me do to it, how you give it up to me." Hendo stroked Adam's trembling sides and moved down to cup the swell of Adam's ass. The omega arched his back to give Hendo better access. He whimpered when Adam spread his cheeks to expose his pink, puckering hole.

Ordinarily, Hendo would spend some time working him open, making sure Adam would split apart on his fat cock. But today was about sending a message, and neither of them had time to spare. Adam had some slick generating from his ass, and Hendo's fingers were long and thick. One finger, and then two, and then three were scissoring out his hole, and before he could add in the fourth to tear him apart, Adam begged for him to fuck him.

"Please, please, fuck me," Adam begged. "Fuck me, Hendo." He sounded undoubtedly desperate and needy and whorish that no one could question his desire. His entire body was shaking as his nipples brushed against the shower walls, and his cock was trapped against the hard surface. The fingers weren't enough. Nothing was enough but Hendo's hard cock. Adam turned his head. People were staring, but it didn't matter cause Adam only saw Hendo.

"Please, fuck me," Adam closed his eyes and whimpered, "Alpha."

Half the alphas in the room could have come at that plea. Hendo didn't respond with words. The monstrous cock that was hanging hard between his legs pressed against Adam's hole. Adam was only given a second's preparation to shift his legs and get ready for the intrusion, but it wasn't enough. Hendo inched forward slowly, and it was frustrating and wonderful and too little at the same time. Adam wished he had a gag. He wished he could hold back his screams as Hendo buried himself in his ass. Hendo always took his time with Adam's bottom, but it was so tight and small, and secretly, it was Adam's favorite hole for his mate to use, and he wished it got abused more than it did. That was not to say Hendo neglected it, but Hendo loved breeding as much as he loved the tight grip of his mate's ass, and he tried to make sure his attentions were equal.

Big, heavy balls were pressed against Adam's ass and his hole burned from being stretched open. If his front were revealed, the other men in the room would have seen the indent of Hendo's cock in his stomach. Hendo was too big. He was too much to handle in his cunt but taking him in his ass meant that Adam couldn't sit for days. Deliriously full, Adam could feel Hendo withdrawing, which only meant one thing. Adam braced himself for the impact, but no amount of expectation could prepare him for the way Hendo snapped his hips forward and filled him to the brim with one swift motion. No one could warn him about the white, searing pleasure of having the head of Hendo's cock punched his prostate and making Adam come, and his legs give out. It didn't matter that Adam was held up by the strength of Hendo's arms. His alpha continued to thrust over and over again, wrecking his insides without remorse. His pace was steady, almost slow, but each thrust was long and deep. Adam naturally clenched around him each time, but at some point, his body gave up.

"You're so fucking tight, Ads. You're always gagging for it. I bet you know all these alphas want to fuck you, but none of them compare to my big dick. Your captain's dick. Your mate. None of them can give you the knot you need."

Adam released a soft, choked moan. He doesn't remember what he said in response. Please, probably. Yes, definitely. But it didn't matter because his begging meant nothing when Hendo wanted something. Hendo was his alpha. He owned Adam's body; nothing mattered more than satisfying him, and the other alphas knew it.

You don't get to have me, Adam thought. Hendo does. He's my alpha.

No alpha would understand the pride that swelled within an omega when they knew they were claimed by a worthy mate. It was a powerful feeling. Adam's moans of pleasure and pain fused as Hendo neared his orgasm. He could feel the desire coiling in his body, and he worked to bring Hendo to completion. He clenched onto his alpha's cock despite the soreness of his bones, and his body moved with Hendo as he thrust harder, until his balls were slapping against Adam's ass.

Adam closed his eyes and focused on Hendo and Hendo alone. He shuddered when Hendo slammed so deep inside him that Adam thought it'd make a permanent bruise inside his stomach. He shook when Hendo came, and he always came so much that even as his ass tried to trap his cum inside, it still spilled down his cheeks.

Hendo didn't knot this time, so it was easy for his softening cock to slip out of Adam's body. The sight made one member of their audience groan because there were few things more appealing than the sight of a red hole tainted with white cum. Hendo glared in that direction, but the steam of the showers made it impossible to pinpoint who it was.

Hendo took the wet towel from the floor and draped it over his chest. They could still see the tiny trail of semen running down his thighs, but Hendo was weird about what they could and couldn't see when it came to Adam.

They got inside, and Hendo grabbed one of the clean towels to dry off Adam. Neither of them said anything for a while, and when Hendo finished, he escorted Adam back to the omega showers where he could collect his clothes. All the omegas were gone, but Adam knew they would hear about what happened.

Hendo told Adam to go ahead to the cafeteria. He'll meet up with as soon as he could, but he wanted to check on the other alphas. "That should shut them up," Hendo muttered as he kissed Adam goodbye. He walked back to the alpha rooms to get dressed. Adam's lip quirked when he heard the statement. Adam loved his alpha, but the man was an idiot if he thought this would do anything besides give the majority fodder for their fantasies. The omega bet half of them were itching to get home so they could jack themselves off to one of Adam's online pictures, and imagine they were in Hendo's place. Eventually, one of them might get into a row with Hendo, or even Adam himself over the incident.

Yet, Adam thought as he dipped his hands into his shorts and felt the remnants of Hendo's cum inside him. He couldn't deny how satisfying it was to have his alpha mark his territory. And he loved that it was his captain that got the honor.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thinking, "I want to write about Adam Lallana's tits."  
> That's it. That's the inspiration for this piece. Male lactation and breastfeeding are grossly underrated kinks. 
> 
> EDIT: I updated the story by about three thousand words as of 5/29/2020. I felt it was lackluster and I still do, even after the. I wrote this story way, way too fast (3 days). I just really wanted to write this pairing and I forced out my idea which I regret. I really wished I split this out into two chapters, one developing their relationship instead of rushing into the smut. In the future, I want to write a better story for this relationship so I'm looking forward to that.  
> 
> 
> Anyway, I’m on twitter, and it’s a good place to reach me if you want to know what I’m working on at the moment. I have a lot of football stories planned. I also have a separate site for original works, and it's all smut. 
> 
> Twitter: [@sometimesimeow](https://twitter.com/sometimesimeow)  
> Literary Website: [Murder at the Cathouse](http://www.murderatthecathouse.com)  
> 


End file.
